


The Runaway

by WriterGurl1315



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterGurl1315/pseuds/WriterGurl1315
Summary: Perrie Hansen is a 17 year old girl who has always loved soccer more than anything. She would practice day and night, dreaming that one day maybe she’d be able to play for the US National Team along with her heroes Abby Wambach, Hope Solo, Tobin Heath, Kelley O’Hara and all the others. Though she has one major obstacle in her way; her parents. Her parents never wanted a child, and were angry at the loss of money when she came along. They have always verbally and physically abused her, and Perrie is getting close to giving up, her only safe haven is soccer. One day when her parents hurt her again, Perie decided that enough was enough and decides to run away.  When USWNT Players notice that items like sweaters, food, soccer balls, etc. keep going missing at the training center, they decide to have a stake out in the security room, upgrading all of the security programs. When they find out that Perrie has been living and practicing at the Training Center; how will they react? Will they take her under their wing or will they cast her out like everyone else in her life has so far?





	1. Chapter 1

*Perrie’s POV*  
I juggled the soccer ball as the sun slowly sank down, the school soccer field had long emptied, the coach waving as he left in his truck, used to me staying very late after practice. I took a quick drink of water and wiped the sweat off of my forehead before I went back onto the field and practiced my crosses and shots. 

 

Once I finished up working on my footwork I decided to do a few laps around the track. I was nearly done with my second mile when my phone started blaring the horror movie theme. I immediately came to a stop, my heart racing.

 

My hands shook as I grabbed the worn out phone that was sitting on the bench next to my torn and fading blue backpack. I answered it, already knowing it was my Step-Monster I mean stepdad.

 

I pressed answer and before I could even say hello the gruff voice of Tyler, my evil Step-Dad, was screaming at me.

 

“WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH?!” He screamed, his voice already slurred. I winced at the anger and alcohol mixed in his voicing, knowing it wouldn’t end well for me.

 

“I had soccer practice today. I told you this morning.” I said quietly, way too familiar with this. Even though I had soccer practice every day and stayed late, this always happened. This is why I tried to stay out of the house as much as possible.

 

“DON’T TALK BACK TO ME YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND YOU BETTER LOSE THAT ATTITUDE BEFORE YOU GET HERE OR YOU’LL GET IT WORSE!”

 

Before I could even think of responding he hung up, the dial tone only adding to all of the negative thoughts buzzing around my head.

 

I sighed, trying to calm down my shaking hands and legs as I put the soccer ball that my Grandpa gave me into my backpack and stuffed my phone in my sweatpants pocket as I walked to my house, dreading every second as I got closer and closer to my own personal house of horrors.

 

I took a deep breath as I reached the ordinary looking white house, the green paint on the door slightly peeling. If only it was as normal as it seemed on the outside. I quietly opened the door and shut it behind me, hoping that I’d be able to sneak up to my room and avoid the Step-Monster altogether. 

 

My hopes were soon crushed as I had only taken a few steps before a rough hand grabbed me by my neck, lifting me up so that only the tips of my toes touched the ground. My eyes widened as my throat burned as I fought for air.

 

Black dots started to dance across my vision and I could no longer comprehend the venomous words that he spat at me, the only thing in my increasingly blurry vision was his bloodshot, hate-filled eyes as my world started to go black.

 

Before everything completely faded away I felt myself harshly meet the ground, and harsh kicks started to rain down on my stomach, back and chest as I fought to get my breathing back under control.

 

“You’re a mistake you worthless bitch and I should’ve killed you a long time ago!” He slurred and the blows stopped for a moment and my vision cleared enough to see him take a knife out of his pocket.

 

I weakly tried to scoot back as he staggered toward me. As the adrenaline finally started pumping I jumped up quickly and grabbed my backpack before I ran out the door, pushing the potted plant that was outside the door behind me, hearing my step-dad swear loudly as he tripped over the plant.

 

“You stupid bitch!!!” He screamed and offered more obscenities toward me that I ignored and just continued to run, the fear and adrenaline blocking everything else out.

 

I don’t know how long I had been running when my legs finally gave out. I tried to take deep breaths as the pain started to hit me at once. I took gasping breaths, sitting up after a while to gather my surroundings. 

 

I was surprised to see that I had ran to the outskirts of town. I painstakingly stood up, knowing I had to cover at least a little more ground in case he came looking for me. Before I started to walk further away from the town that I grew up in, I checked to see what I all had in my bag.  
I opened it and saw that I had 3 granola bars, 1 change of clothes, my soccer ball, a nearly full water bottle, and my slightly folded United States Women’s National Team poster. They were the only people who kept me going. And the hope that maybe one day maybe I could be a part of them.

 

I laughed dryly as I carefully put everything back in my backpack and zipped it back up. I began to berate myself as I walked toward the unknown and further away from the town that had nearly destroyed me. Who am I kidding. Me on the National Team?

 

I’m just a runaway and that’s all I’ll ever be.

 

Right?


	2. The Discovery

*Perrie’s POV*  
I shivered as the rain poured down on me. It felt like thousands of needles were piercing my skin. I had been wandering around for about 3 days now. My legs are killing me and I feel woozy because I haven’t been able to eat or drink much since I’m trying to conserve water.

 

I blinked my eyes that still seemed glazed over. I learned that sleeping in fields or under trees isn’t very restful. I slapped my cheeks a few times, trying to force myself to stay awake. I prayed that I’d find some sort of shelter soon because I don’t know how much longer I can survive in this harsh weather; not to mention the fact that I ran out of food this morning and I’m nearly out of water.

 

I was finally able to find some strength in my legs and continued to walk for what seemed like forever. The only indicator of how much time had passed was the light that would come and go, and the mud that had dried, making my legs heavy and sticky, as well as how dry my mouth is.

 

I think it had been about a day and half to 2 days since I ran out of water and I knew things weren't going well. Black spots were dancing across my vision as I tried to navigate the barren fields, desperate to find and source of water and shelter but so far all I got was frigid wind, dying grass and trees.

 

My legs started to shake and I could no longer hold myself up. I fell into a heap in the brush. Losing the fight to keep my eyes open. 

 

I painfully blinked my eyes open and slowly adjusted to my surroundings. My eyes widened in confusion when I found myself in a dank and dirty room, the concrete cold against my face and arms.

 

I painstakingly sat up and cringed when I realized that I was in the basement at home. Did he find me?! i cringed when the door shot open and my Step-Dad stepped in; a sinister smile on his face.

 

“You thought you could get away bitch?!” He mocked me as he pounded my side relentlessly with his steel-toed boots. I felt my skin shredding, and blood starting to run down my sides, seeping through my shirt until I was lying in a puddle of my own blood. 

 

I closed my eyes, wishing I was anywhere else. I gasped in surprise and pain when I felt a sharp pain in my side. I sluggishly blinked my eyes open and saw him holding a shiny, sharp pocket knife, my blood dripping from the blade.

 

He slashed down again on my stomach, carving out the word worthless. “You are a waste of space, and that’s all you’ll ever be.” He spat at me, throwing the knife in the corner, leaving me in the room to bleed out. 

 

I felt my vision starting to go black and couldn’t help but think I never even got the chance to try out for the USWNT, but maybe he was right, I wasn’t good enough.

 

I shot up, sweat pouring down my face. I frantically looked around and found myself in the same field as earlier. I must have passed out. I looked and saw that though my clothes were torn and muddy,they weren’t bloody. I sighed in relief, trying to push back what I now realized was a nightmare.

 

Using the dream as motivation, I slowly and painstakingly stood up, settling my backpack onto my shoulders once again I looked around and found a thick and long stick, using it as a walking stick.

 

I walked for what felt like days, I was ready to give up. I could feel the darkness closing in on my eyes once again and my body kept reminding me just how hungry and oh so thirsty I am. I looked disparagingly at the barren fields that surrounded me. If I didn’t find shelter soon, I’d be toast. I refused to give in since I’ve already come so far, so I pushed myself to walk a few more miles. 

 

I could feel my body slowly giving up the farther I walked. I felt my legs finally give out again my vision already blurred. I was shocked when my knees hit a hard surface and not dirt. I looked down and tried to focus my eyes, rubbing them slightly. I was shocked to see that I was on cement. I looked up to see a pristine looking building that I now realized was hidden by the trees nicely. I quickly got up, my energy restored at the prospects of having shelter.

 

I quickly climbed over the fence and scoped out the building. The front door was locked tight, and since there seemed to be some lights on inside I tried to be careful so that nobody would see me. I made my way around to the back of the building and grinned when I saw that this door was nowhere as new as the front door, and the lock was rusted. After a few tries I was able to jimmy it open with a long nail that I had found.

 

I crept around the halls, extremely scared that someone would find me and hurt me. I had just walked into a room and noticed there was a water cooler which nearly made me cry. I was about to go near it when I heard footsteps and voices coming near.

 

I panicked and climbed into a locker that was behind me, and peered through the vents, barely able to see anything.

 

“Yo baby horse can we please go get that pizza you owe me?” I heard a familiar voice say.

 

“Ugh really Tobs? I didn’t think you’d hold me to it!” Another familiar voice whined, making the people she was with laugh.

 

“Well it’s your own fault for challenging her to video games.” Another voice teased.

 

“Oh shut up GOAT! Now let’s go before coach makes us do more laps!”

 

They all agreed, and I winced when the locker next to me opened. I heard shuffling around, and jumped when it was slammed closed. 

 

I heard the laughter and footsteps slowly fade away and hesitantly stepped out of the locker. I glanced around cautiously, and once I was satisfied that everyone had left, I all but ran to the water cooler, grabbing a cup from the stack beside it and filling it. I greedily drank the cool water, forcing myself to take a break before I gulped down another cup. Once I had 5 more cups, I finally felt okay again. 

 

Once I felt more stable and my vision was finally back to normal, I started to walk around the locker room, hoping to find some new clothes and food. 

 

As I went through the lockers I found 5 granola bars, 6 bags of fruit snacks, a bag of banana chips, a T-Shirt and a pair of sweatpants.I smiled victoriously and pulled the last locker open, which happened to be the one that was next to the empty locker I had been hiding in. I grinned when i saw that there was a warm looking UNC hoodie, a UNC blanket and some more snacks, and a Harry Potter book.

 

I gathered everything and stuffed it in my backpack, feeling slightly guilty for taking the stuff. I vowed that I’d return it all eventually. Well the clothes and the book anyway. I then explored the rest of the building and beamed when I saw that there was an indoor soccer field and showers. I also found a storage room that had old faded jerseys in it, and I arranged them into a bed in a corner where I figured nobody would see me.

 

I found some towels and a dryer near the shower room, so I quickly washed my clothes with the shampoo and rinsed them. I put them in the dryer as I took a shower, carefully cleaning off all the mud, dirt, leaves, and blood off of my skin. Once I was finally clean I threw on my now dry undergarments and the clothes that i had found in the locker room. I had to tie the sweatpants pretty tight, and the hoodie hung a little too long on me, but I wasn’t going to complain now that I was clean and warm.

 

I decided that I’d play soccer tomorrow once I had some decent rest. I took my now much fuller backpack with me into the storage room, making sure to off any light that I had turned on. I headed into the storage room and cuddled into my make-shift bed, pulling the UNC blanket over me. 

 

I smiled at the UNC logo because it reminded me of one of my favorite players. Tobin Heath. I carefully pulled out my USWNT poster and propped it by my new bed, almost as if they were all watching over me.

 

I closed my eyes and dreamed of finally having a loving family and getting my chance to maybe play for the USWNT one day, even though I know both are impossible. Who would want a pathetic runaway like me?


End file.
